Curse of Gaia
by ShadowHunter112
Summary: The Giant War had ended, but it came with a heavy price. Percy Jackson was cursed by Gaia to become the very thing he hunted. A monster, and then sent to the pit. On the way down, he met the Fates that told him of a new threat. Read as Percy fights to gain allies and then ultimately, face the new threat head on. I don't own anything, flames will be ignored. Percy x Artemis


**Hello everyone, I have a story for you today and hope you enjoy it. This is just after Gaia awakens [ Haven't read the Blood of Olympus or House of Hades, so it's not canon exactly.] But I still felt like making my own unique twist. This is Percy x Artemis.**

"Talking" 'Thinking'

 **Ch. 1 Gifts and a Curse**

The Giant war has raged for the past three hours and all the gods and demigods were exhausted. Percy even more so, as he helped the gods defeat Polybotes, Porphyrion, Mimas and Orion, the Bane of Posiedon, Zeus, Hephaestus and Artemis respectively. Three Giants remained, not to mention Gaea herself who was watching the battle with glee. The battle field was a total wasteland from countess attacks from the giants, gods and Gaea herself. Nothing grew in that area anymore, everything had been blasted apart.

Another Hour has passed with the three other Giants joining their brothers in Tartarus, all the while Gaea screamed in rage as Percy landed the final blow in Enceladus. The tool of the war had been great for both the camps. Octavian turned traitor and joined Gaea's side. Apollo enraged killed him with an arrow strait in the forehead. Countless other turned traitor, and killed their former friends. This caused the Gods and loyal demigods to fight even harder to protect those wounded and get revenge on their children.

Monsters had also been destroyed, Countless Earthborn, Laestrygonian Giants, Hell Hounds, Dracaena, even the Minotaur made and appearance. Seriously when is that stupid Bull going to die?

A primal scream and Percy was in another fight for his life. His allies were trapped in earth bindings and could only watch with horror, as Percy fought Mother Earth, who was beyond pissed.

 **Percy Pov**

'I am sooo screwed.' Percy thought to himself as he fought Mother Earth. Everything he tried, move he knew was deflected of block. Gaea knew what he was about to do, using the Earth to telegraph his moves. This was by far the hardest fight of his life. Kronos even paled in comparison with this battle.

"What's wrong Percy? Can't get a hit?" Gaea asked mockingly as he landed a glancing blow on Percy's Side with her obsidian sword. Then tripped him up with some earthen bonds at his feet.

Her sword was amazing Percy had to admit, pitch black obsidian with glowing red lines like lava. A master piece, though Riptide is better.

The only reason why he is still alive is because she is still sluggish from being asleep for millennia. That helps. Though his advantage was quickly fading as Gaea was getting used to moving around again. If he was to defeat her, then he had to act now. With this thought, he did the stupidest idea he ever did. He charged right at her, sword pointed to her heart.

Earthen Hands were launched in response, which were then countered by a centralized earthquake keeping earthen constructs away. This also allowed Percy to attack, as Gaea couldn't tell what he was going to do next.

Unknown to Gaea, Percy was manipulating water behind her back, and freezing it into ice. Once frozen, he launched it at her back, piercing through it and into her heart area.

Not passing up the chance, Percy stabbed her in the stomach, while the earthen bonds from the gods dissolved into nothing.

Zeus gathering his wits launched his Master Bolt strait into the Ice Sickle electrocuting her entire body.

The blast from Gaea's pained scream sent everyone dozens of feet away. Percy luckily landed near his sword and the master Bolt, and fired it again at her body. Reducing her left side into nothing, while causing the rest of her body to crumble.

"I may have been defeated me, Perseus Jackson, but I curse you. I curse you so that you will turn into the very thing you hunt down. You will become a monster Perseus Jackson." Gaea spat as she sent a beam of Green energy strait at Percy, who was too tire to move.

The beam hit him strait in the chest, and he started to scream in agony at the green energy wrapped around his body.

Gaea, using everything else, created a portal strait into Tartarus, directly under Percy. Then sunk back into the ground, returning to sleep.

Percy seeing this latched on the edge of the pit and held on for dear life. While holding the Master Bolt in his left hand. Riptide returning to his pocket. The curse was beginning to take shape. Into what he did not know, but it was big. He was quickly losing the rest of his energy and started to slip.

The gods and Demi Gods getting out of their shock, rushed to the side, hoping to save the demi god from a fate worse than death.

"Move on." Was all that Percy managed, slipping into unconsciousness. Returning to the place he still fears.

They were too late, as Percy managed to say a parting goodbye. Then slipped off into the darkness. Hestia and Artemis, being the closest to him, blessed him before he could disappear, while Hestia giving him a weapon to help in his long journey. He managed to throw the bolt up in the air, Zeus seeing this sent it back into his pocked, in the form of a small Taser.

"He will need it more than I will at the moment." Zeus stated to the shocked Gods and Goddesses. After all, that demigod will be stuck in hell for who knows how long and he could simple as the Cyclopes to build him a better one.

They then returned to Olympus, to reward the heroes who were still standing, shocked that their friend/Boyfriend were gone.

 **Page Break**

"Ughh, where am I?" Percy asked out loud as he stumbled to his feet. Taking stock of his surroundings, he deduced that he was in a giant cave, filled with burning candles.

"We have been watching you Perseus Jackson." Three voices he would know anywhere said behind him. Turning around, he was face to face with the three old ladies he had seen at a fruit stand. The Fates.

"This is a dream?" Percy asked them with curiosity; after all, it is not too often someone talks to the fates in a dream or in the real world.

"Yes, your real body is going through the metamorphosis into a monster. The Curse of Gaea." Clotho said, pulling and electric blue thread from her basket.

"Three forms, due to the blessing you were given by Hestia, Artemis and the blood of Posiedon." Lachesis said, measuring the thread, Clotho spun.

"Lots of time this one has." She said to herself and her sisters.

"What forms?" Percy asked, nervously, Afraid of what he might become or do.

"A dragon with the powers over the earth and Fire, gained from Hestia and Gaea after you absorbed her power. A wolf from Artemis and Orion, and a giant sea serpent, from Poseidon, Polybotes and Porphyrion. You also gained some of the abilities from the other Giants you slayed personally." Atropos said, snipping a small red threat with her shears.

"Why haven't I absorbed the other powers from the enemies I slain, like the Minotaur?" Percy asked the three Fates.

"Simple, it was not the right time to do so." Lachesis stated, as the three being finished their work and looked at him.

"You are destined for great things, Perseus, the powers needed for you to accomplish that destiny, needed to be gained at the right time." Clotho stated kindly to the boy.

"You are the key to end the final war." Atropos

"Another War?" Percy groaned as he slammed his head rapidly on the wall.

"This war will include the Giants, Titans and Gaea combining forces." Clotho stated worriedly.

"Along with at least one other Primordial." Lachesis continued, measuring another life string, black in color.

"You are the key to end this fight, at least for another few thousand years." Atropos said, cutting a blue and black life string.

"The curse will help you, but you will need allies, Titans and Primordials alike." Clotho said grimly. "Along with training of course." She added.

"Though, you will have to fight tooth and nail to master the instincts of those beasts." Atropos grumbled.

"Finding your true soulmate will help with that." Lachesis stated neutrally.

"Isn't Annabet-." Percy started but was cut off.

"She is destined to fall for an Apollo Camper; you however are destined for someone else. If you and Annabeth stay together, then the world will surely be destroyed." Clotho interrupted.

"We do not like making these decisions, but we are forced to, in order for the balance to remain intact. That is why no one can know their fate, or change it. Everything could be thrown out of Balance and destroyed." Atropos continued.

"Which is why, you will not end up with Annabeth, still friends of course, but not in a relationship. " Lachesis said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Percy asked grumpily.

"You received two other weapons from Hestia and Zeus, so have fun with them, when you wake up, you will be in the form of the dragon and must fight the instincts. Try to get some allies for the war that will start in about ten years. Mortal time, so about 1000 years in Tartarus, lastly you are semi immortal due to the curse. Old age and Illness will not kill you, but battles will. I recommend going to the River Styx and bathing there again. Maybe even make some of the water into a weapon. "Lachesis winked at the last part.

"You have enhanced speed, endurance and Strength from your monsters, as well as an affinity for the bow from Artemis and Orion, the ability to summon and create poison and acid, as well as basilisks from Polybotes. Forging knowledge and the ability to cause maps are misread, devices break, data is lost, and the finest minds turn to mush, from Mimas, battle tactics from Enceladus, the power to use lightning from Porphyrion and control earth from Gaea. "Atropos grumbled again.

"That is about it, have fun!" Clotho chirped sending a beam of whit light at Percy, forcing him awake, while in the middle of falling.

He had no time to scream as his body finished its change. Bones shifting, growing. Becoming much stronger and denser. He felts his organs expanded and grow, nails and teeth elongate, becoming talons and fangs. He screamed as his spine grew, creating the beginnings of a tail, while his shoulder blades grew out and became wings. His muscles grew to support the new form.

He looked at himself and couldn't help but be impressed by his form.

He was about 60 feet long, with black scales, with a burning red outline. Spikes jutted put of his back, similar to a mountain range, and ended with a spike tipped tail, dripping with liquid fire, While glowing red eyes, similar to volcanoes finished the look. Talons the size of spears, and teeth the size of swords were his melee weapons. Control over fire and earth, with the ability to fly will be his greatest assets, while in this form. Right after he finished studying his new form, the instincts came in like a freight train. He felt and overwhelming desire to burn and destroy the very earth itself, until the planet explodes. All the dragon wanted to do was to destroy all life except him. Percy did his best to fight them, but only managed to curb his desire to a lesser extent; he seemed to have an endless rage while in the dragon's form. All of this was happening, while he fell in a large cavern and hit the ground. Cracking the broken glass landscape with his tough scales. The dragon, Percy decided was then called Cataclysm, after all, that is what is wanted to cause, Cataclysms.

Stumbling to his feet, He lost himself into the rage. He fought as much as he could, but the endless rage was undefeatable. The most he could do was share the mind. Half him, half dragon with the Intelligence of a human and the instincts of a dragon, a rather fierce combination. Slowly adjusting, he needed to learn how to walk, run and fight in this form. All the while staying away from prying eyes. Sounds like fun, but first he needed to learn how to walk, then run, and then transform back into human and the other monsters. Easier said than done.

Hours pass, while Percy adjusting well to the new form, and even managed to learn how to move in his other forms.

The Wolf was the size of a truck, glowing silver and green eyes, with 6 inch claws and razor sharp teeth. Made specifically for devouring meat, he also hade black fur, only he gained silver streaks through it, instead of red. The wolf wanted nothing more than to kill, eat and fight. Nothing else matters, the wolf was a loner, and didn't desire a pack. Yet, that will come later. The wolf also wanted to be the strongest, so it drove Percy to train as much as possible. He decided to call the wolf, Fenrir, After the Norse mythical wolf.

The Sea Serpent was massive, at about 120 feet long, with the width of a car. Sea blue, with a white underside, glowing blue and grey eyes, and teeth the size of a spear. The ability to control poison, water and storms, came with the massive desire to create the largest storm and obliterate everything within the storm. It wanted to cause the seas to become unstable and drown all life within the ocean depths. The Serpent, which he named Leviathan was also a loner, it had no need for companions. It relied on itself and only itself.

His human form also went through some changes, instead of his height of 6' 3", he became a towering 6' 8", his hair remained the same, as an unruly look, but his eyes changed drastically. He no longer had just sea green, it gained red, blue and silver flakes with in the iris. His pupil became slit like a cat, or a snake. He also gained some more muscles; he received the perfect swimmers build, perfect for speed and strength. The last change was surprising, his forms manifested in the forms of tattoos, on his back, a silver and black wolf, black with red outline dragon and an ocean blue snake swirled with each other. As if they were chasing each other for control over his body. The curse itself took the form of chains wrapping around his arms until it comes to his wrists.

He then felt two items in his pocket that were not there before, pulling them out, he came upon two things which he never seen before. The first was a pen like Riptide, but it wasn't a ball point pen, it was a rather unique fountain pen. Removing the covering, the weapon turned into one of the most powerful weapons ever created, Kronos's Scythe that he used in the second Titan War. Said to be sharper than the one he had before, and had the ability to drain the soul of its enemies from a single scratch. Holding the weapon, a swarm of knowledge entered his brain, fighting styles to use with the scythe.

The other weapon was a mortal Taser. Activating it, he received a second shock in his life; Zeus's Master Bolt looked up at him, the most powerful weapon the Gods have in their possession. Holding the weapon made him understand why he has both. He received the memories from Zeus as he fell, giving him the Bolt, saying he needs it more than him. The Scythe was given by Hestia, who held it in her possession after the Titan War.

"Awesome." Percy said, giddy about having more weapons to learn and master. His situation just got a whole lot better than when he fell. Now, he just needed a way to bind them to him so he never has to worry about someone taking these weapons. After he finished that though, the knowledge about weapons from Mimas and enchanting them.

Using this knowledge, he stored his weapons in his chain tattoos, they will return strait to him when he calls put to them, safely inside the tattoos, and nothing will prevent their return. Not even a Primordial, as he is sure he will run into a few. He did the same with Riptide, after all, it is the best weapon that he knows how to fight with right now.

He could feel the new powers that he has, by looking inside of himself. He felt the power of the ocean that was always there, but he now feels the strength of other abilities. Powers of the giants and blessings from two goddesses. They require more control and practice than his powers over water, but he gets the basics of each.

He practiced as much as he could as he walked to the Styx. Using his powers over the sea, he can locate most bodies of water, as that is where he is the strongest. Walking, he ran into some pockets of monsters, nothing he couldn't handle. He did receive some bronze and obsidian after defeating some Laestrygonian Giants and some Telekhines. They will be useful in building his new weapons.

He even gained some feathers for his arrows after frying a few Stymphalian Birds. After a week of battles and practice, Percy finally stumbled on the bank of the river Styx and was about to jump in. He did create a small flat area near the river bank, which will act as a base to practice and train in piece.

He then walked in the black waters, and just like before, the waters turned his muscled into Jell-O

He fell face first, and the pain was excruciating, much more than he remembered. He saw his entire life float away, and trying to beat the pain, he tried to make his mortal point somewhere new. He couldn't use the same place as before, or even Luke's spot, someone would try and do that first, when they fight him. So, he tried to make the point behind his right ear. Not many people will go for the ears, preferring the Neck or Back.

He saw his brother Tyson, Nico everyone fade away in the black waters, only one person remained. Silver eyes glinted in the Moonlight with amusement.

"You will not escape me that easily Perseus, I still need to pay you back for those nicknames." Artemis the Goddess of the Moon said smiling.

"Take my hand." She said grinning as he saw a hand reach in the waters.

His name was Percy Jackson; the memories that were floating away came back with more detail, more clear. His name was Percy Jackson and he took Artemis's hand.

Bursting out of the waters, he gasped for air, and looked around wondering if the vision was a dream. Even though it felt so real.

"Annabeth is not your soulmate that is someone else's privilege." The Fates said to him in his dream.

"It had to be Artemis didn't it." Percy groaned as he lay on the ground, He groaned again as he stood up and walked to the clearing that he made near the River Bank.

 **Page Break**

A week had passed with Percy creating a Bow and a quiver of arrows, along with another sword to use in tandem with Riptide, and some throwing knives. The sword and knives were made out of Ice made from the River Styx, enchanted to never melt, break or shatter. They had the special ability to burn just like the regular Styx water and destroy the soul. The sword also had the unique ability to summon water from the Styx wherever he may be. He decided to call the sword, ἀmnēsía or Oblivion. Fitting name, for a sword that will cause monster to dissolve with only a scratch.

The Bow was made of a combination of Obsidian, and Celestial bronze, with the string out of Nemean Lion fur, from Nemean lion that he killed on his way over.

The Arrows were a mix between the chipped Obsidian from the floor of Tartarus and Ice from the Styx as the Arrow Heads, while the shaft was also made with obsidian, enchanted to be extremely light so the arrows would actually fly, and the Feathers were from the Stymphalian Birds. Charmed to return to his quiver, also made out of the Nemean Lion, and enchanted to never break, melt or Shatter. He found out that using poison from Polybotes, they become even more deadly to mortals, Immortals and Monsters alike.

Figuring he made enough weapons, he started to practice with his forms, powers and weapons.

For ten years he did nothing but train, in that time he mastered his Wolf form, and almost mastered his other forms. Most of his power came easy, and require less energy than when he started. Figuring that training will only get him so far, he set out into Tartarus one more to find Opponents and look for some allies.

More years have passed with Percy mastering his other forms, and even gaining some allies, they were Rhea, queen of the Titans and Themis Titan of Divine Law and Justice, along with Nyx and Erebus who were the Primordials of Night and Darkness respectively.. Though they took some major convincing to join his side. Mainly doing dozens of Quests in Tartarus for them like slaying some monsters or retrieving some lost Item. He still managed it though. The other Titans were neutral, and the other Primordials were in the world above. Tartarus though decided to join Percy's and the Gods side, though Percy had to fight in the Pit and become the Champion to gain his allegiance.

The Pit was a horrendous place, and arena in Tartarus were monsters and Immortals alike could fight, either to get stronger or settle a difference between them. Percy is fighting there to become the Champion of the Pit, if he manages to become the Champion, Tartarus will join the God's side, he will also be allowed to leave.

The Pit itself was a giant Colosseum in the Middle of Tartarus, right next to Tartarus's own palace. The building was built with black metal, and black marble. The first Fights are the easiest, Hellhounds and some Dracaena. The more you progress, the Harder the fight will be, until you fight the current Champion, no one knows who he or she is, the Colosseum forces people to forget the New Champion after they are crowned, adds the surprise factor to the competitors if they make it to the final level.

Percy's first fight was a small battle with three Hellhounds, simple, though he couldn't use his powers over water, or Riptide, the Scythe and Zeus's Bolt. Some of the Monsters would be able to connect the dots, and know who he is. His appearance doesn't need to change more; he is after all different since his battle with Gaea. He defeated them b using his bow and shot three arrows, each hit the Hellhounds in the forehead.

Time continued as Percy continued to fight; the first fight was easy, as was the five following. They only included some Laestrygonians and Dracaena. Maybe a Hyperborean Giant or two. The ones following though managed Percy to feel slightly nervous. He had to fight three Hydras and a small group of ten Hellhounds. The good thing about fighting in the Pit was that Percy was training in fighting in multiple opponents at once.

 **Page Break**

Percy barely managed to get back to my room before he collapsed on a chair. The latest fight was Brutal; he had to fight the Chimera, Nemean Lion, and an Aethiopian Drakon. The bastards even threw in the Minotaur, just for Kicks. Percy was even forced to show ἀμνησία, the fight before he only used the bow and some fire abilities, He never had the need for anything else. This fight though, it was brutal, he suffered some major Injuries. The Pit removed the effects the River Styx, until he leaves. He suffered a serious scar running down his chest, curtesy from the Chimera, and a rather nasty bite mark from the Hydra right on his left leg. They will defiantly leave some serious scars

He did win in the End though, but the Announcer of the Fight, seemed hyper when he walked to Percy after the fight.

"Your next fight will be against three opponents in three days, Good Luck." The Cyclops announcer said gleefully as he walked away whistling.

'I have a bad feeling about my opponents.' Percy thought to himself grimly, time to go to the training fields and get some more practice with my forms. He may need to reveal one in the next fight. Maybe visit the forges to make a new weapon, too.

 **Page Break**

The best thing about the colosseum was that the Training Fields and Forges were private, and enchanted to prevent fighters from learning their opponent's tricks.

'The Crowd Loves Surprises.' Percy thought, recalling talking to a Telekhine who spent most of his time in the Forges.

The three days passed by too quickly for Percy's Tastes, he managed to train in most of his powers and even created a new weapon. The weapon was a spear, made from Titan Silver, and Oceanic Glass. The Spear itself was about six feet long and can pierce through almost anything. He even included a switch to turn the Spear into a trident. The Spear was called Pathos Húdōr, or Suffering Sea. Charmed to be stored in his tattoos of course as well as unbreakable and return on command. Thanks to the Oceanic Glass, he is filled with the power of the sea, and he can create water from the spear. The same way he created water from the sea shell fossils when he was trapped at the Triple G Ranch. The Forges have almost everything one could need; he even used the Forges to make a leather handle for ἀμνησία, and his knives. The arrows were improved with black ash wood, replacing the obsidian shaft.

The three days were up, and Percy walked into the Arena once more to fight against three opponents of unknown strength.

"Welcome Monsters and Immortals alike, to see a fight against our mysterious semi-immortal know as Void, against three of the deadliest monsters we have. Please welcome, the daughter of Tartarus, and the one who caused the gods to run in terror when she was first free. PLEASE WELCOM, KAMPE!" The Cyclops Announcer roared to the crowd as the middle gate opened and Kampe burst free. She was much larger than in the mortal world. Kampe now stood at 50 feet tall, with her legs covered in light green vipers, with her hair to match. Her belt showed different animals and, her scimitars dripped with poison, hissing as it hit the ground.

"Next we have a monster that was there at the beginning of Earth; Born after the first Volcano erupted. This monster has seen it all, Please welcome the master of Fire and Ash, PHOENIX!" The Cyclops exclaimed again as the gate to the farthest right opened. The cadge itself was pitch black, only showing two glowing red and yellow eyes, glaring at Percy. He couldn't help but gasp in aww as the bird flew out of its cadging. The Phoenix was beautiful, it was a cross between an Eagle and a Hawk, only much bigger. The Phoenix was about 10 feet tall, with a wingspan of 20 feet. The feathers were yellow in the center, while turning to red and orange as it moved down to the end. As the bird moved, it looked as if it was made of fire. The most astonishing part was that the bird released a heat that rivaled Apollo's Chariot. The cry that the Phoenix made sounded like crackling flames, with the intensity of an inferno.

"The last opponent is the cousin of the Phoenix, born from the first thunderstorm and lived through the eons. Master of the wind and Thunder, please welcome the THUNDERBIRD!" The announcer yelled out again as the final cadge opened slowly. A pair of yellow eyes opened as the mighty bird flew out of its confinement. The Thunderbird was as beautiful as the Phoenix; it was also 10 feet tall, with a 20 foot wingspan. Yellow feather and a black outline, were its feathers, as if it was made of Lightning and clouds. The bird seemed to be a mix between a crow and a Falcon. The cry that it made was the sound of thunder on a stormy night.

"FIGHT" With that cry, all four fighter burst into action, Percy was stuck between three enemies surrounding him from all sides. Hoping to trap him and end the Fight quickly. The Phoenix and the Thunderbird burst into their respected elements, preventing physical attacks.

Wasting no time, Percy summoned his spear, a launched a barrage of icicle at Kampe's midsection. While she was deflecting them, he launched dozens more into her unprotected wings. Tearing dozens of holes into her wings, preventing Kampe from flying.

He then jumped to the side, avoiding a blast of fire, and creating a jet of water in retaliation. The Phoenix avoided most of the jet, but some of the water clipped its wigs, making the flames smaller.

Realizing this, Percy summoned more water, and launched it at the firebird, severely reducing the phoenix's power.

"AHHHH!" Percy screamed as a bolt of lightning struck him in the back.

'Shit, I forgot about Sparky.' Percy groaned as the lightning grew in intensity. Using all of his strength to ignore the pain, he slammed the spear into the ground. Completing the circuit, and funneling the lightning into the ground. Protecting his body from more damage in the process.

Taking a deep breathe, he spun on his heel, deflecting a slash from Kampe, summoning ἀμνησία in his other hand, cutting off one of Kampe sword hands.

While Kampe was screaming, he launched a torrent of fire, right at her chest. Causing third degree burns, while severely hampering he movement.

Rolling to dodge a blast of Fire and lightning, he retaliated by sending a seconds stream of water at the phoenix, only for the thunderbird to launch a blast of lightning at the torrent. The water conducted the lightning, and then it went through his spear and into him.

Thankfully the lightning only lasted a second before it stopped and Percy sank on his knees from the twitching muscle.

Rolling on the ground, Percy dodged a sword strike from Kampe, and retaliated with another blast of fire. This blast was intercepted by the phoenix and it glowed brightly from Percy's energy. Giving it much more power.

'Shit, so Lightning and fire is out. Ice could do, Kampe is immune to poison so anything else?" Percy thought to himself as he rolled and dodged another blast of lightning.

With a grim smile, Percy started to release a rusted red aura. The three monsters paused in their attack, they felt something mess with their heads. Everything mechanical in the room started to go haywire.

Percy using this distraction channeled lightning into his spear, causing it to be surrounded in Lightning, with the smell of ozone permitting the arena. Before anyone could act, he threw the spear strait in Kampe's chest, punching right through it and electrocuting her from the inside out. Kampe burst into golden dust, while Percy summoned the spear back to him. The only thing remaining of the daughter of Tartarus's is an animal head that switched every so often.

"One down, two to go." Percy muttered as he turned to the two airborne birds.

'Ok, I know that their respective elements will empower them, and their opposite elements will weaken them. So water for the Phoenix and earth for the thunderbird.' Percy thought as he dodges a torrent of fire. A blast of wind caught Percy and sent him into a wall.

'Damn, well time to wow the crowd.' Percy thought as he started to transform into his dragon form. The now familiar feel of his entire body changing into the 60 foot monster was still painful, extremely so. However as time went by, he adapted and gotten used to it.

The crowd on the other hand gasped in shock as the man known as Void turned into a massive dragon, who's very stare caused most to shiver in fear.

Percy meanwhile was using is powers over the earth and reducing the Thunderbirds power severely. It was hard to hit the bird as it apparently could disappear in burst of thunder, while the Phoenix could do the same with fire. Thankful, none of their attacks were effective against Percy, as he absorbed the fire and ash, while the lightning was negated by his powers over earth. So as he grew stronger from the flames from the phoenix, his opponents were steadily growing weaker.

After a few minutes of fighting, Percy finally triumphed over his two other opponents, using his abilities with the earth to absorb the lightning, and to smother the fire. The two majestic birds were now the size of a regular chick, barely able to do anything besides squawk.

Percy reversed in his form and walked up to the two powerless birds and held up Oblivion and Suffering Sea to their bodies.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked as the two birds nodded slightly.

"Unbelievable folks, Void defeated some of the strongest monster in the entire arena! However, he will need to gather his strength for the next round in two days. In the next round, Void will face off against the champion of the pit, along with two creature of the champions choice." The announcer yelled to the crowd, who exploded in cheers.

Percy just looked up into the balcony that held the champion, covered in shadows. The only light was from a giant two handed sword resting on the Champions knee.

'Fuck.' Percy thought as he was ushered out of the arena and back into his room, only the two birds fallowing him.

"What?" Percy asked as the two birds curled up on his lap.

'You defeated us, and we can sense that you are kind hearted despite were you currently reside. So Me and my cousin decided to become your companion, after all, we may be family, but we also get lonely as no other monster or immortal wants to be." The Phoenix spoke in Percy's mind, sounding like a young girl.

'What my cousin says is the truth.' The thunderbird replied as the two continued to cuddle with him. The Thunderbird unlike the Phoenix was a young boy, roughly the same age as his cousin

"Ok if you are ok with it, then we could become a family." Percy said as the two birds gave a happy trill.

A small flash of light erupted from the two birds as they bonded with the son of Poseidon and they disappeared in his chain tattoos.

'Now we will be with you always, if you ever need help, just summon us.' The two birds thought to their new family member as they drifted off to sleep.

Percy soon followed them as he two drifted off to sleep, happy to have two companions in the dreariness of the pit.

 **AND DONE, hoped everyone enjoyed and please review and enjoy the feedback, flames will be ignore. Please send some thought on who the Champion should be, and the champions to companions in the fight.**

 **Shadow Hunter out!**


End file.
